Vortex fountains are known that circulate water in a vortex through an ampule or a cylinder, with or without internal lighting, for drinking or other purposes. Bubble walls exist that produce bubbles in thin plat-like water tanks. Regular siphons, siphon fluids from a higher to lower level and do not allow a visible vortex to occur while siphoning. Regular siphons need to be primed in an inconvenient manner in order to function. Shake siphons are primed in a convenient manner; however, they require shaking and produce no vortex. Presently siphons are not known to be an interchangeable fountain component and do not produce a flowing vortex when powered by a pump or while in normal siphon operation.